


filled

by sinsley



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Barebacking, Creampie, M/M, Riding, Size Difference, Size Kink, glowing eye kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23712289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinsley/pseuds/sinsley
Summary: sonic is small. sonic rides tom. tom is much bigger than sonic. also, tom gets turned on by sonic's glowing eyes. that's about it.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	filled

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i've gotten lazy with descriptions? lol. 
> 
> guess who finally watched this movie, so now i can write more fic for them! yay!
> 
> dedicating this to all you other lovely people writing fics for this pairing. stay strong, guys! fuck the haters. we're just here to have fun.

"fuck, tom, you're so  _ big _ ," sonic said as he sat in tom's lap, bouncing on his cock.

"it's just 'cause you're so small," tom said in response, unable to stop the laugh that fell from his lips. it was true, what he said - sonic was only a few feet tall, so everything was big to him. but even so, tom appreciated the compliment. "i'm probably about average size."

" _ ohhh _ ," sonic said as he sat down fully on tom's cock. "i feel so  _ full _ . but i like it. i like being filled by your cock."

"if you keep moving, you'll find yourself filled with something  _ else _ , pretty soon," tom said.

sonic grinned and started bouncing even faster. he was almost vibrating with anticipation of what was to come (pun intended). if there was anything he loved more than being filled with tom's cock, it was being filled by his cum. 

normally, such excitement would have him sparking with electricity, his quills glowing with blue lighting. but over the months since he and tom have been doing this, he's gotten better control over his powers.

but his eyes still glowed, that he couldn't rein in. 

tom didn't mind, though. in fact, the sight of his glowing blue eyes, which he caught a brief glimpse of when the hedgehog looked at him before those eyes fell shut as the creature came all over his bare chest, only turned him on more. seeing them, as well as feeling sonic clench around him following his own orgasm, sent tom over the edge, and he spilled inside of the blue alien.

"i don't think i'll ever get used to that," tom said as they came down from their highs.

"me neither," sonic said. "so, you wanna go again?"

tom laughed. the kid was insatiable.

but who was he to say no?


End file.
